La transparence peutêtre ?
by crazysnape
Summary: Partie pour un aniversaire il est arrivé à ouvrir son coeur comme il n'aurai jamais penser le faire RWHG et HPDM


**Auteur** : Crazysnape

**Bêta **: la grande, l'inégalable Cyzia !

**Titre** : La transparence peut-être ?  
**Thème n°2**: "La santé, TOUJOURS la santé" de la communauté 30slash hp  
**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Weasley P.v.O Ron  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre** : Romance/Drame**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR pas à moi, mais ça vous vous en doutez, non

La transparence peut-être ?

Ronald Weasley était assis à une table au bord de la piste, et il regardait son meilleur ami se trémousser contre son non moins grand ami, Draco Malfoy. Accoler le mot "ami" au nom de Draco lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de terme plus adéquat.

L'amitié, qui les unissait, remontait à plus de sept ans, elle remontait au début de la guerre. Harry avait été pris en embuscade alors qu'il se trouvait dans un hameau du Yorkshire. Il s'y était rendu seul, en dépit de toute prudence, pour rechercher le médaillon de Helga Poufsoufle dont Voldemort s'était servi pour créer l'un de ses Horcrux. Draco, qui s'y trouvait du côté Mangemort, s'était retourné contre ses compagnons, et au lieu d'aider à se débarrasser de l'encombrant Gryffondor, l'avait aidé à s'échapper. S'en était suivie une infernale partie de cache-cache entre la troupe et les deux fuyards. Lorsque Harry était rentré au bercail avec Draco, la hache de guerre était enterrée. Et c'était ainsi que Draco Malfoy était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Officiellement au bas de l'échelle, mais officieusement bien plus haut que le plus grand nombre, puisque il faisait parti des rares personnes ayant connaissance de la chasse aux Horcrux. Ce qui n'était pas sans faire rager le professeur Mac Gonagall et Remus Lupin, qui eux, étaient toujours dans le flou.

Ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble, des combats, des pertes… son coeur se serra tandis que l'image de sa femme, Hermione, allongée dans un bain de sang, l'envahissait. Il finit son verre de Whisky purfeu cul sec, et ferma les yeux. Il devait se reprendre. Sa famille, ses amis ne cessaient de l'encourager à avancer, à laisser enfin Hermione reposer en paix. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, cinq ans pour se remettre de la mort de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde, ce n'est pas assez… du moins pas pour lui. Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler, et pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, il reporta son attention sur la piste et soupira en tentant de se remémorer comment ses deux amis s'étaient retrouvés là.

Cela avait commencé trois heures plus tôt, ils s'étaient réunis tous les trois avec George, Pansy, Padma et Greg pour célébrer les 25 ans de Draco. La soirée avait débuté en douceur, tout le monde avait levé son verre en l'honneur du quart de siècle du blond, puis les tournées s'étaient enchaînées sur le traditionnel " à ta santé". Puis l'atmosphère avait légèrement changé lorsque Draco avait ouvert la bouche, pestant car le toast était toujours la même. Il avait dit quelque chose du genre " la santé, la santé TOUJOURS la santé ! On pourrait pas changer un peu ?" Tout le monde avait ri de son air bougon, mais Padma avait fini par lui demander si il avait une meilleure idée. Draco avait alors souri avant de proposer d'une voix velouté, que Ron ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu utiliser depuis longtemps "La tendresse ? Le plaisir ? L'amour ? La transparence ?".

Sa dernière suggestion avait fait rire aux éclats Pansy et George qui étaient plus que bien éméchés, et ils avaient levé leur verre en son honneur. Tout le monde avait suivi, même Harry, dont Ron avait bien senti l'hésitation. Padma avait ensuite attiré son attention, ils avaient discuté, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau tournés vers les autres, ils avaient découvert des chaises vides. Il avait ensuite parcouru la piste du regard et était aussitôt tombé sur George s'escrimant à appendre le madison à Pansy qui, pour le plus grand joie des autres, ne cessait de s'emmêler les pieds : alcool et danse ne faisant jamais bon ménage chez elle. Il lui avait fallut plus de temps pour distinguer Harry et Draco. Ces derniers étaient dans un petit recoin sombre, leurs corps étaient tellement entrelacés qu'il lui avait été impossible de dire à qui appartenait quel membre. Les mouvements de leurs corps étaient si sensuels, qu'il avait plus l'impression d'observer un couple en train de faire l'amour que deux amis de longue date en train de danser.

Le lendemain matin, Ron fut réveillé par la sonnette. Quelqu'un souhaitait apparaître dans son salon. Il regarda à travers l'œil de veau, sorte de petite lunette sorcière permettant de voir qui désirait entrer, et découvrit Harry. Il déverrouilla les sorts de protection de son appartement et s'habilla à la hâte.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, son ami s'était installé sur le fauteuil, et tripotait ses doigts, preuve de son malaise. Quand Harry leva les yeux vers lui, Ron réalisa que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas un événement isolé, c'était plus que ça. Il existait entre ces deux amis une relation dont il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'ici. Il demanda alors sans prendre de gant.

" Ça dure depuis quand ?"

Le malaise d'Harry grandit, puis il releva le menton et son visage se transforma, son trouble avait disparu, à la place apparaissait un sentiment de fierté, rarement vu chez lui.

" Presque un an et demi."

Ron eut le sentiment qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur.

"Un an et demi ? UN AN ET DEMI ??? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Est-ce que les autres le savent ?"

"Non, personne ne savait. Apparemment Padma et Pansy avaient quelques doutes mais personne ne le savait."

"Putain, mais pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? Putain, Harry, tu m'as menti, vous _nous_ avez menti pendant un an et demi !! Et Ginny ? Et Ely ? Elles sont déjà oubliées ? Comment…"

" NON ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié, et Draco non plus. Et ce que nous avons pu ressentir pour elles, n'a _rien_ en commun avec ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Rien à voir avec ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui. J'aimais Ginny, et d'une certaine manière je l'aimerai toujours… mais c'était un amour d'adolescent, un amour qui n'a pas eu le temps d'éclore. Ce qu'il y a pu y avoir entre Ginny et moi est sans commune mesure avec ce qui t'as uni à Hermione !"

Ses yeux le brûlèrent, comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'elle… comme à chaque fois, il fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Il ne voulait pas parler d'elle, ça faisait trop mal.

"Explique moi…Je ne comprends pas comment tu, plutôt comment VOUS avez pu nous cacher ça si longtemps ?!?! J'ai l'impression de ne plus vous connaître. "

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent un instant dans la pièce, puis Harry commença à parler, doucement, tandis que Ron se tournait vers la fenêtre.

"Lorsque nous avons commencé à nous "regarder" différemment, c'était trop neuf, et bien trop bizarre pour que nous en parlions à qui que ce soit, encore moins ensemble. Nous n'avions jamais envisagé que nous puissions un jour, être attiré par un autre homme. Et encore moins l'un par l'autre. Nous avions été ennemis, puis compagnons de lutte, avant d'être ami. L'idée de pousser plus avant notre relation nous semblait improbable, voire même sacrilège. Le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne le regardais pas comme je te regardais, ni comme je ne regardais personne d'autre, je me suis senti mal, et même sale. C'était mon ami, et moi je ne rêvais que d'une chose : qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme un ami, mais comme un amant. Je cherchais des moyens pour l'effleurer, pour le toucher. Je m'imaginais dans ses bras, apaisé comme jamais. Je m'imaginais, allongé la tête sur ses genoux et sa main caressant mes cheveux tandis qu'il me murmurait des paroles que je ne comprenais pas, mais que je savais douces et tendres. Ce que j'imaginais n'avait rien de sexuel, rien de charnel, mais j'en étais gêné. Pour arrêter ça, j'ai tenté de m'éloigner pendant un temps, mais cela ne changeait rien. A part que mes rêves, mes fantasmes se faisaient plus enflammés. J'imaginais ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi… et je me sentais encore plus mal. Puis un jour, alors que je venais de passer un mois à l'éviter le plus discrètement possible, il est venu me voir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour que je le fuis, comme je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, il a commencé à s'énerver… enfin, tu connais Draco quand cela ne se passe pas comme il veut, il tempête un temps puis se calme, alors j'ai attendu sans rien dire. Sauf que là, il ne s'est pas calmé, et il a fini par me faire parler. Nous avons réalisé qu'en fait nous voulions la même chose. " Repensant à cette époque, Harry eut un petit rire …, puis il continua."Si tu savais le temps que ça nous a pris rien que pour nous avouer ça ! Ensuite il nous a fallu apprendre à accepter, à 'nous' accepter, car ce jour là toute notre vie a été chamboulé. Nous avons commencé à nous découvrir autrement, nous nous connaissions en tant qu'amis et il nous a fallu nous découvrir en tant qu'amant. Et là encore, ça nous a pris du temps. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très doué lorsqu'il est question de sentiments, et Draco non plus ! Nous avons eu notre dose de malentendus, de disputes, réconciliations, comme tous les couples, je suppose. Si nous avons gardé notre relation secrète au départ c'était pour ça, pour avoir le temps de nous ajuster, de voir où cela allait nous mener, sans avoir à subir de regard extérieur. Les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas forcement bien vu, que ce soit du côté sorcier ou moldu et c'est encore pire chez les Sang Pur. Et puis j'avais peur aussi. Peur de revenir sur le devant de la scène, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour que l'on m'oublie un peu. Et si on ne vous en a pas parlé, ce n'est pas pour nous jouer de vous, ni par manque d'envie, mais parce que je voulais que tu le saches en premier et que j'avais peur de ta réaction… "

Alors que son ressentiment s'était apaisé au cours des explications du brun, la dernière tirade le ralluma plus vite que l'éclair.

"Peur ? Pourquoi ? Tu pensais _quoi_ ? Que je te repousserai ? Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami !! Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te rejeter parce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à aimer ? J'ai trop perdu dans la vie pour risquer de te perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi bête. Si tu m'avais annoncé ça quand nous étions à _Poudlard_, je veux bien que tu puisses craindre que je m'énerve... _mais là_. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, je t'en veux... Je t'en veux d'avoir pu penser ça de moi !

L'horloge sonna onze heures tandis que dans la pièce, seules deux respirations saccadées s'entendaient.

"Ce n'est pas ça que je craignais. Je sais que tu m'acceptes comme je suis, et Draco le sait aussi. Ce que je craignais, c'était de voir apparaître la lueur dans tes yeux quand tu nous verrais."

Pour la première fois depuis le début des explications d'Harry, Ron lui fit face.

"Quelle lueur ?"

"La lueur de tristesse, de chagrin, de colère, de rage, d'envie peut-être aussi, qui naît dans tes yeux lorsque tu croises un couple heureux, une famille, des enfants qui jouent… je ne voulais pas qu'elle apparaisse à chaque fois que tu nous verrais, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres à cause de nous…"

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ron ne les retint pas. Pour ne pas voir qu'il s'effondrait devant son meilleur ami, il ferma les yeux, puis des bras l'entourèrent, et il s'écroula sur Harry.

"Parle moi, Ron… Parle moi"

Bien qu'on l'y encourageait depuis sept ans, ce ne fut que ce jour là que Ron osa suivre ce conseil. Et il parla. Il raconta combien elle lui manquait encore; comment la nuit dans leur lit, il continuait à la chercher. Il recherchait sa chaleur, son odeur pourtant disparues depuis longtemps, il parla de la bouteille de parfum au jasmin qui trônait toujours dans la salle de bain, de ses vêtements toujours rangés dans l'armoire… il lui parla de son incompréhension, lui demanda pourquoi elle était partie.. Pourquoi _elle_... pourquoi dès qu'il pensait à elle, il était submergé d'images de son corps désarticulé et ensanglanté. Il lui parla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'elle n'était plus, car elle seule parvenait à le faire parler. Lorsque enfin il se tût, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Sa gorge était sèche d'avoir trop parlé, et ses larmes s'étaient taries. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux tandis qu'Harry se levait pour aller chercher de l'eau. Ils burent sans un mot.

"Harry ?"

"Humm ?"

" Tu es heureux ?"

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui un petit sourire aux lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Au fond de lui, Ron sentit quelque chose se libérer. L'espoir ? Si Harry avait réussi à se relever; tout n'était donc pas perdu… peut-être que lui aussi un jour… oui, peut être que pour lui aussi un jour tout irait bien.

Fin

Vous êtes toujours là ? Alors merci d'avoir jusqu'ici et bonne soirée à tous..


End file.
